Strangers
by iAnneart01
Summary: Huey and Jazmine get unwelcome, unplanned visitors. It is based on the moviee, The Strangers, soooo yeah...you decide if you like it. warning - not very good:/
1. Chapter 1

_Amm, okay this is my version of the Strangers... BOONDOCKS STYLE!! Yeah i was pretty bored, and I am not expecting anything from this._

Two different doors got knocked in exactly the same time. She knocked ten times.

Knowing that his granddad never got the door no matter how persistant the knocks would be, ten year old Huey looked at his watch. 3:03 in the morning.

Got out of his bed, annoyed that he was always the one that had to answer to the outside world. He yawned, while walking down the stairs in his blue silk pj's. " Who the hell is at the door this late.." Huey muttered in an irritated manner. His feet finally touched the wooden floor, and he proceeded to the door. He opened the door slowly, and saw a small girl. The porch light was flickering so her long blonde poofy hair only appeared while the shadows hid her face completely. She had a pink stained jumper on, and mary jane shoes." Is Jazmine home?" She asked in an unusually creepy child voice. Jazmine... his best friend, his neighbor ? He frowned and shook his head. " No, you have the wrong address. She lives right across the street." " oh.."

She spun around and left.

Jazmine heard the knocking on the door echo loudly throughout the whole house. She looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. 3:03 AM. Her parents were probably sleeping soundly, and she reluctantly got out out of her bed. Her footsteps were heard as she hurried down the stairs, her little mermaid sleping gown damp and sticky to her tanned white skin since it was so hot and the AC was broken. She opened the door slowly and saw a ten year old girl. About her age. Jazmine couldn't see her face, because the porch light was only directed at her yellowish hair. The girl finally spoke. " Is Huey home?" Her stomach did a small sumersault, and she felt herself grow slightly hot. " He doesn't live here, he lives across the street." " oh." She turned around and started walking away.

Jazmine closed the door, puzzled and a bit upset. Why was this girl looking for him? Who was she? Then a horrid thought crossed her mind. What if she was his girlfriend? She shook her head. "No, don't think that." She started walking away from the door when the knocking began again. The uneasyness grew steadily and everything seemed unnaturally.. creepily quiet. She didn't want to turn around and answer the door, so she entered quietly to her living room, where a huge uncovered window lay. She avoided the window, and hid, waiting for whoever was there in the porch would leave. The knocking was growing louder and louder, and just as it began, stopped altogether.

Her heart raced in fear, and she ever so gradually moved closer to the window to see if he or she left. She peered closer and... the girl suddenly slammed her dark face to her window, looking like a black menacing figure and shrieked. " ANSWER!!" Jazmine screamed and stumbled backwards on a couch. She fell to the carpet with a thud. Her eyes locked in the window again. The girl was gone. Everything was still again, and silent, except for her panicked breathing. Jazmine wanted to wake up her parents and sleep with them, to not be afraid again. She wanted to at least go to her room and hide there. But for some reason she did not do either of those things.

Instead she ran outside... to Huey's house. She needed to feel safe.

He was dreaming of his best friend. The dreams quickly evaporated when he heard frantic knocking. He groaned and walked down the stairs, opening the door. Jazmine appeared at his doorstep. "Can I come in, please?" She looked really pale and her eyes were wide with fear.. He let her in, and turned on the kitchen light. " What's wrong?" " I'm so scared." " Why?" " It's... it's a long story.." She hung her head as if ashamed. " Jazmine.. it's three in the morning. I think you should go home." " I can't.." He sighed. " Ok, fine, you can stay here for a while but then you have to go home, okay?" " Thank you, Huey." " Yeah, whatever.." He dismissed her words and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Jazmine sat in the living room couch her head resting on her hand, and just staring at the television with tired sad eyes. " You can turn on the televison if you want to, you know."Huey called out. " Won't your granddad mind?" " Nahh, he's knocked out cold. He won't even know the tv was on. " She turned on the television with the remote, but was greeted with only static. " In what channel can i watch MTV?" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _Pure garbage._ " 160." " Uhmm.. it's already in that channel." He walked to her and grabbed the remote. He tried to put CNN, Channel 7, all of the news channels there were, since thats what he usually watched. All of it was in static.

He grew puzzled." Huh.. it's not working.." He tried the cartoons. Nothing. Tried other channels. Static. He turned off the tv. " Guess something's wrong with it.." He mumbled. An awkward silence settled in. " So... is your brother asleep?" She asked, trying to break the ice. " Yeah, most people are at 3 in the morning." Oh..." She turned around. Another awkward silence. " Huey?" He turned around. "Can I tell you something?" He shrugged. " I guess.." She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud clunk that was heard from the window right above the couch. The window was not visible through the drapes." What is that?" They both turned around and raised the curtains up to see. " Something fell. A car passing by... It's nothing." Huey reassured her. She nodded, forcing a smile. He left and went upstairs to change from his pijamas to something else. He had a feeling that Jazmine won't let him sleep for a looong time. That's when he noticed that Riley's bed was empty. His brows furrowed in confusion and now a feeling of anxiety.

Jazmine was still stuck to the window when she heard a loud creaking. Like coming from a door. Her eyes looked for the source of the noise and outside, saw an old a swing set. One swing, with no one it was squeaking, swinging. It was like the sqeaking grew louder... She walked to the door and locked both locks.

Huey changed quickly and was about to open the door when he heard a small scream coming frm downstairs. He rushed down . " Jazmine!" He called for her. He found her, rocking back and forth on the floor, in a dark corner, tears streaming her face. " What is it?" " There is someone out there." She whispered desperatedly. " Ok, just stay stay with me and don't leave my sight." Huey ordered gently. " Come on" He thought it was time to wake up granddad now, because he was getting a bit nervous too. The two children ran uptairs. " Granddad!" He knocked on his grandfather's door. He stood there waiting for him to respond. Since he did not, he opened the door to find out that he, like Riley, was gone.

He and Jazmine were in his house. Alone.

_yeah, I know this is not how the strangers movie goes, okay? I didnt actually see it, so i'm kind of like making up some stuff._


	2. Chapter 2

**Quicksilver Girl**

They walked back down. Then they heard the knocking again. Three knocks, so ominous and creepy, filled the entire Freeman residence. Huey walked to the door. " Don't answer it!" Jazmine exclaimed. " I have to. Maybe it's Riley and Granddad." Huey replied, and opened the door. It was the girl again. Jazmine hid behind the door. " Is Jazmine home?"

" You already came by here. She's not here, sorry." He lied. " Oh." The girl turned around and started walking. Jazmine pushed the door closed from behind. " Lock it.." She said and he did. She put her ear to the door and heard something that made her blood run cold.

_" You're gonna die.."_ A female voice whispered from the other side. Jazmine's breath ran outand took her ear from the door. "I'm..." She stated, her eyes blank with realization. " Gonna die..." Huey looked both puzzled and a little nervous. " What?" " She told me right now.." " Look Jazmine you're just freaking out right now, jsut calm down."

" Wait... you told her that I live across the street!" " What?"

" That same girl! She's the one that knocked on my door and asked for you."

" She... asked for _me_? Is that why you came here?" Jazmine groaned. " Yeees. She was scary! I closed the door and then she put her face on my window and screamed. Who does that?!"

Huey shrugged." Not normal people I guess..." " When did she knock on your door?" " It was 3:03."She gasped. " Mine too. How could she have knocked two doors at exactly the same time?" " She probably just ran really fast from my house to yours." She shook her head. " No that's not possible. I don't live next door. I live across the street. It's not that close when you really think about it. Even if you would run the fastest you can, you wouldn't reach my home at that minute"

Jazmine stuck her face to the window peeking her face from the curtains. Huey did the same. " Look there she is.." She said tapping on the glass. Jazmine was right. The girl was just standing in front of the front yard of the house, doing nothing. " People just dont stand there, staring like that.." He whispered, starting to agree with his frightened friend. " Exactly."

" Why can't we see her face? It's not that dark outside. Its like a black hole with blond hair, and a scrawny body attached to it. " Huey thought aloud. He blinked and gasped. She was gone! " She's not there!" Jazmine read his mind, surprised as him. Everything suddenly stayed quiet as the children's head turned to the unexpected and loud creaking sound that came from outside. What they saw out there was so horrifying it made both of their eyes bulge and say.

" Oh my god..."

There was the girl swinging on the set, smiling. But her face wasn't smiling. Her mask was. A white one with painted red lips curled into a sneer, huge black child-like eyes, chubby cheeks red as if applied blush. It looked like the mask was made out of porcelain, a porcelain doll face.

Her hair framed her mask, making her even scarier than she looked. Huey and Jazmine backed off the window, and ran... to his room.

She opened the door desperately but gave a dead stop, causing Huey to crash into her. Her eyes were filled with terror, and she raised a trembling finger, pointing to the window in the room. " What?" He said at first looking at her, then looking at where she was pointing. There... scrawled on the frames and glass was the crimson words;_ Hello. Hello. Hello. _Jazmine uttered a small cry, and stepped back again. " Jazmine, go back to the living room, I'll meet you there!" Huey commanded. " W- why?"

" I'm going to get my gun."

She stayed silent and then nodded fearfully,running downstairs again. She decided to enter the kitchen, get something to eat. As she stood on the counter, just trying to relaxing herself, taking deep breaths,something behind her lurked. Something behind the hallway. It was rather far away from her, would be like about ten feet from her._Someone... _that had a mask also. And it wasn't the girl.

Jazmine could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes moved about trying to see if she could find something in the corner.Her heart started pounding hard again, blood pulsing in her ears, and she shakily groped for an object. Her fingers finally curled into a handle of a butcher knife, and she abruptly spun around, breathing hard.

Nothing.

Knife still dangling in her hands, orange hair starting to get in her mouth, and still breathing heavily, she found nothing. Jazmine started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. _Oh God.._ she thought, the panic rising into her throat, choking her.. gagging her. She gripped the knife harder and harder, and then a figure with a gun popped out.

She shrieked, and Huey screamed too, shocked, dropping the gun, making a loud clatter to the wooden floor. Both stopped screaming when they figured out who they were. " Jazmine, what the hell?!" He shouted angrily. " I'm sorry! It's 'cuz I just got really scared.. You shouldn't have sneaked up on me in the first place!" " I didn't even KNOW I sneaked up on you!" Both finally calmed down enough that she had put the knife down and he picked up his gun. " Ok. C'mon we're going to the guest room." An confused eyebrow rose up. " The guest room? Why there?" Huey just shook his head. " Let's just go.." He pushed her lightly with his free hand, and headed towards the only untouched room in the house.

As soon as he closed the door, he got to business. " Someone's in the house." He said serously. " Noooo, you don't say?" Jazmine asked sarcastically. " Ok, we have to think of a plan to get him or her out of the house." " It's probably the girl! She wants to scare us or something." " Well, what's her reason, I don't know, but if its a prank, she's taking this a little too far."

" Yeah-" " SHH.." Huey shushed her without warning. " Don't tell me to shut up!" Jazmine whispered crossly. " No... listen." She obeyed and tried to listen for a sound, or aything. She found one. Her head turned to look at Huey, uneasyness settling in her features. " Is that.._ music_?" He sighed. " I'm not sure.." He put his hand on the doorknob, twisted it and opened the creaking door slowly and gradually. He stepped out of the room, and Jazmine reluctantly followed, gripping into his arm, tears running through her cheeks again.

Yes. There was music playing. But on an old record player, the ones that have the big-ass black CD-like discs on a turn table that plays with a needle touching it only working when you turn crank on the side of it, and music emitting from a big horn like object attached to it. " You have a phonograph?" Jazmine asked in a small voice. " I don't. Granddad does." It was a song that he had actually heard of. "Sprout and the Bean" by Joanna Newsom.

_I slept all day,  
awoke with distaste  
and I railed,  
and I raved_

He started walking hurriedly through the hallway, and Jazmine was still there holding his arm. He stopped, noticing that the fireplace was actually crackling with white flames. His eyesbrows rose up in surprise. " What is it?" " It's the phone.." There it was, a telephone burning in the fire. He then also noticed that the song had changed. He was no familiar with that song, but Jazmine was. " My first Lover..." " What?" " That's the song. My first lover by Gillian Welch." Huey started walking again and stopped at the door in front of him. " We got to get out here." He turned around.

" I open the door and I just want you to run, okay?"

CRASH!!

A hatchet shatters its way through the wooden door. Jazmine starts screaming and shrieking, still holding Huey's arm tightly, backing away panic-striken. Huey is just too shocked, too horrified to utter a word. She stumbles back in horror and she accidently bumps into the turntable, moving the needle, scratching the disc, making one phrase repeat over and over.

_Quicksilver girl-  
Quicksilver girl-_

The hatchet crashed in again, and again Jazmine shrieks in fear, while Huey gets her by the arm and shouts. " RUN!!" Jazmine, thinking that he meant that he would run too, obeyed him and hurried upstairs, hiding in a closet. She was wrong. He stayed there by the door, waiting for the attacker, determined to defeat him.Splinters of wood fall to the ground with force. He kept his ground. More of the door got destroyed, and Huey finally saw the intruder. It was a man in a mask. It looked like the mask was made out of some kind of fabric and like the other girl's mask, it was white. Though his face was hidden, Huey's body was paralyzed with fear, forgetting about the gun in his hand.

He had dealt with many scary stuff. An exorcism. Many shootings. Experienced one death. Been chased by cops.

But never had he felt so scared in his life.

He backed away, and shakily brought the gun to his hands, pointing at the man. He had decided to name him Man in Mask. He was already done destroying the door, looking at Huey menacingly, the hatchet gleaming in his curled hands.

_Quicksilver gir-  
quicksilver g-_

Man in Mask snatched the gurn away from him, and tossed it outside. Huey kept staring at his towering figure, since he was MUCH bigger that he was. A moment of deadly silence were exchanged between the two, but Huey at last broke the silence. " Shit."

_Quicksilv-  
Quick-  
Qui-  
Qu-  
Q-  
Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-_

Man in Mask sended the hatchet flying towards Huey's left leg, sending him down the floor, screaming in pain. Blood gushed from his wound like a fountain in his flesh. Splattering his clothes. Splattering Man's mask. He tried to crawl away from him, trying to get to his gun, but the hatchet came down again, slashing his right wrist. Blood seeped again from his broken flesh, and his hand turned a crimson mess.

Man in Mask stood towering over his shaking figure only uttering one thing.

_" You are going to die..."_

**whoa: ****Well what you think?Please review if you like. If you dont like then don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah,... you should listen to " What have you done" by Within Temptation, " Lies" By Evanescence" in this chappie.**

She did not think, but only followed her instinct. With sweaty palms, she struggled to open a door. A door that would lead her somewhere, to her salvation. It was a closet. With horizontal blinds, attached to a small square pane. It was pitch-black inside, the only light that she could find was the orange glow that emitted from the hallway. Her sight was focused on the blinds, waiting for Huey to come.

A shadow unexpectedly appeared at the blinds and starting walking back and forth. An animal-like sound escaped her lips, and she slammed her body to the other side of the closet wall, trying to conceal herself. Jazmine tried to keep a steady silent breath, but it kept altering and rising, much like her blood pressure at the moment.Reason for her anxiety was obviously the dark silhouette that seemed to look for her... and it wasn't Huey. Dreadful hours seemed to drag by as she waited for the killer to disappear. The light,at one moment, seemed to regain. and she scooted closer to the pane, ever so slowly, her face crawling back to it.

To her horrid surprise, the girl with the dollface mask was right there, staring at her. For some reason, she did not make a sound. It was like if her lips were frozen shut , unable to scream or to call for help.. to do anything.

Dollface.

Yes. Dollface would be her name. It fit her perfectly.

Jazmine immediately turned her back, and covered herself with various coats in the closet. She buried into one in particular, one that looked like the one in Matrix, long and black. It was Huey's coat. She felt safer already. Dollface opened the door with a crash, her mask still wearing an insane smile. She pushed the coats away, to find the trembling girl beneath them. It was only then when she actually made a sound.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKING PSYCHOPATH!"

She heard a scream coming from downstairs. Intense alarm clutch her heart when she recognized his voice, and the pain in it.

* * *

_What if fear? Fear is a feeling of anxiety and agitation caused by the presence or nearness of danger, evil, pain, timidity,dread, terror, fright,apprehension, a feeling of uneasiness or apprehension. People usually fear things that they don't know about. For example, one person might fear spiders because they don't know what would happen to them if they get bitten by one. Maybe a person would fear heights because in their minds, they are positively sure that they will die._

_I was unfamiliar with fear. Knowledge was always at my side, so I knew I had nothing to fear for. I know most of the things people did not know. _

_But not this time._

_I tried to break it down. To make everything logical and something not to be afraid of. This time I couldn't.I had no knowledge of what was happening. Why it was happening. I did not know who Man in Mask was. Thus, the emotion fear had been born. Always, when something might happen, I never had the thought in my mind that I would die . This is different now. My intelligence could not save me now. _

Huey was focused now. He noticed that his senses had become more strangely sharp now that he had lost a large amount of blood. He was aware enough that he could be able to dodge the hatchet's blows, and in fact, hold the blade and twist it, loosening the grip of Man in Mask. He took this time to give a strong high kick to his face, sending fly back about ten feet.

He grabbed the hatchet that had clattered on the floor, and pointed it to him. " Get back.." He hissed. " I swear to God I'm not afraid to use this on you..." Man stopped all of the sudden, and asked the most surprising question.

" Do you believe in God?"

" W-what?"

" You don't. You should not use his name in vain." He said, with the tinge of lunacy in his voice. Huey stepped back, stunned and angry. This man..breaks into his home, hits him with a hatchet and all of the sudden he becomes religious? He shook his head in disgust. This was not right. Without warning, he feels a strong arm grabbing him by the neck, choking him so hard, he was almost sure he was going to black out. The hand was small and feminine, so it wasn't the man.

Everything was surreal and strange.

Everytime he felt threatened, he would without thinking, use martial arts for self defense. But it was like the panic and fear could not make him think straight, and instead of just flipping the person that was holding him by the neck, his hands shot up to the arm and tried frantically loosen his or her grip. It wasn't working. His knees gave away and he kneeled, squeezing his eyes shut, starting to see double.

Man stood over him again, smirking in his mask.

_Jazmine..._

_What would happen to Jazmine..._

Complete and utter peace. It wasn't temporary.

* * *

The butcher knife glistened in Dollface's hand. She stood rigid.. as if waiting for Jazmine to do something. Her heartbeat was all she could hear at the moment, and her adrenaline rushing made it possible for her to run, at one point, so fast that even Dollface could not see it coming. She stumbled on the halls and didn't even look back.

She made it to the beginning of the stairs, too exhausted to take another step. Panting and sweating, she held to the stair rails. Then, flying, twirling, and stumbling down the stairs as she got shoved so hard, the wooden rail exploded from the impact and Jazmine went crashing down. She landed head first and could not get up. Dollface was calmly walking down the stairs, the knife still in her hand. She knew she had to get up... but it looked so easy just to lay there and await her death... in fact, the only thing that made her actually crawl away was the thought.

_Huey..._

_What would happen to Huey..._

Her hand went up to the back of her head, and she felt wetness. Matted hair. Her eyes went back at the crimson liquid dripping from it. She knew that she had split the back of her head when it had collided with the ground. Crawling, she felt was the only thing she could do. That was until, she saw the blood puddle in the front of the destroyed door. Her hand slowly went to her mouth, her bloody hand, shaking in horror, knowing that it was not her blood. It was not the assassin's blood. It was..._ Oh my god._ Her mind immediately went reeling in realization.

_Oh my god._ She kept repeating inside her mind. Man in mask suddenly appeared over her. Her eyes went wild with complete and utter terror. His hands dripped red. " You killed him." While she said this in the most calm voice she could muster, her hair got pulled back by the blond murderer. Again.

" You _killed_him." Her eyes narrowed and got wide, glazing over with blind rage. The blade touched her throat. Dollface was right behind her. Jazmine's fingers grabbed the handle of the knife and snatched it so swiftly that Dollface took a step back. The cleaver was pointed at him. " YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed.

She lunged at him, but was stopped by another figure.This one she had not seen before. Her mask was threatical, like Dollface's, but it wasn't child-like. The eyes were stretched back and eyelashes painted on them, to simulate a a pretty young woman.Small line-like eyebrows were above the eyes, and full red lips , much like a pin-up girl's face. Black short and painted hair was molded into the mask, one piece curling into the eyebrow.

Pin-up girl. Yes. Her name would be Pin-up girl.

" LEMME GO!" She twisted and squirmed, her fingers scratching at her, and formed into claws lunging at the man. Dollface walked over to the man, both looking at her. They looked so calm and serene as if all of her actions were to be expected. It made her more angrier, and frightened at the same time. Pin-up Girl suddenly released her , and send her to Man, waiting for her with his hatchet. " Nooo.." Her eyes starting closing in defeat and she gave in without a fight.The three circled into her, all of them with a blade, when suddenly all of them turned their heads so quickly and suddenly, almost with alarm. Man let her go and she collapsed right on the puddle. The three walked away in different directions. Man walked away outside from the door. Pin-up Girl walked down to the basement where there was an exit too. Dollface was going up to Huey's room, to the windows where she would go away as well.

They disappeared in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Pin-up Girl had him in her arms, so when she opened the basement door, she dropped him to the carpet. Only a small amount of crimson got soaked in.

0-0

_**okay this little part right below is actually inspired by the movie, Sweeny Todd:Demon Barber of Fleet Street. This is where Mrs. Lovette starts singing her song " By the Sea." I just LOVE that part. It's so cute and hilarious:) If you haven't seen the movie, you should see the snippet in youtube or something! I promise you will not regret it. To remind you, this part is Jazmine's dream.**_

_Do you know the expression that when you're about to die, you see your life flashing before your eyes? Well that happened to me. Except, instead of being flashbacks, it was visions of the future even though I stayed the same age. And instead of being my life only, it was my life with him._

They were both sitting down side by side on a checkered table cloth, at the hill . They were right above the huge tree that they always met each other in. Jazmine setting down a picnic happily, while he just looked down seriously with no emotion in his face. She had the basket in her arm, sighing at relaxed atmosphere, while Huey looked troubled by it. Jazmine had her head snuggled into his left shoulder, enjoying every second of it.

The mulatto turned to look at him, joy clear in her green eyes, and got down on all fours, which was by height still the same.

_"_ Oh, Huey!" She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

" I'm so happy." Another kiss.

" I could-" Kiss.

" Eat you up, I really could. You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Huey? " Kiss

" What I dream-" Kiss.

" If we stay as good. Where I want to be, in a a year or more, don't you want to know?" Huey finally speaks. " Yes, of course.." She tilts her head a little bit, with sad puppy dog eyes and a pout. " Do you really want to know?" " I do.. I do." She looks up at the cloudy blue sky and the grass turns to sand. The tree disappears. The beach is now visible, and she is wearing a blue bathing suit with a towel loosely on her shoulders, and huge sunglasses that cover half of her face.

_We'll be in picnic like now, but by the sea.._ She looks at him, and he is wearing a green bathing suit as well.

" Anything you say.." He said quietly.

_My feet buried in the sand, toes wiggling freely... won't that be just great? _

The beach changes to grass again, and they are sitting on two chairs in the porch of a house, watching the sunset. _We'll be at home, be so cheery._ Jazmine sips tea, smiles, and gently slips her hand into his dangling one.

_I'll make your favorite dish! You wont be disappointed at my cooking. I helped mommy in the past._

Huey is in his room, but it's different now. It has a play kitchen in it. He sits on a small chair, with a plastic toy table in front of him that is just big enough for his height. Jazmine comes in with an apron, flour splattered in her grinning face, and sets a dish filled with pastries.

_It will be just wonderful! You and me strolling in the park._

Jazmine is walking with Huey at her side, wearing about everything red. A beautiful red sundress, red-rimmed sunglasses, shiny red bracelets and earrings, red flats , red lipstick, and a red umbrella to top it all off. She had slipped her arm into his and lay her head to his shoulders again, beaming.

_Pass by the bridge, stop to look at the pretty lake.._

Both halted, and stared down at the crystal clear water, resting her elbows at the cement rails. Huey glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, looking somewhat apprehensive and looked away and she looked back at him.

_We'll get married in a beautiful place!I'll become Mrs. Freeman with all of my heart. You say I do if i do._

Many kids stopped to see the sight of Huey in a tuxedo and Jazmine in a wedding dress... in the school playground. She had a bouquet of daisies yanked from the school garden, and was listening intently to all of the (made-up) words of a ten year old priest that carried a mathbook in his hands to simulate the bible.

"And do you, Mr. Freeman..."

He said, trying to make his voice deeper. " Take Ms. Dubouis to be your awfully wedded wife?" He just nodded quickly.

She did not seem to mind that he had did it as if to say " Let's get this over with.."

" You may kiss the bride"

She looked at him with loving eyes, and he turned around, looking a tad bit nervous. Jazmine got closer, waiting. Huey's brows rose up as if surprised, his wine colored orbs softened. His hands anxiously moved by his side, almost twitching with the sensation.

_Will you kiss me now? _

He glanced around the other kids that were looking at them, his expression almost screaming fear ." Uh.." He viewed her again, and he slowly got closer to hers. She leaned over too, and closed her eyes, puckering her lips. The formal-fitted boy did not move except for his tilting face, shutting his eyes. Teachers started to go outside when they heard overactive snickering from many fourth, fith graders, and ONE third grader ( Riley).

They were stunned to see Huey giving Jazmine a small but adorable peck on the lips. He immediately regained back to his original position, his face red as a tomato.

_Down by the beach... we'll be together._

Both were again by the beach, with a carriage at the side of her. Huey slowly put his hand on top of Jazmine's, and her heart soared with affection, but his hand was gone in a few seconds, apparantly giving it a second thought. The ( plastic) baby cried for attention, and she attended to the doll, while he kept staring at the sea.Once she was done, she put an arm around him, being content.

_Everything will be peachy keen. My dream... is to be with you..._

Jazmine was back in the picnic at the hill, with Huey still looking down, glum in the face.

0-0

She awoke with a smile on her face, laying in Huey's blood, her face upwards looking at the ceiling. Her hands lay resting there too, only the palms being soaked, and all of her clothes drenched already. Her head turned to the side, her ear now towards the floor, and now being bloody as well. It took her a while to set everything in. Why did they attack them? And now why were they leaving? Nothing made sense now... she had to get up and call for help. She needed to find Huey. Wherever he was.

Her hand clutched at nothing except for his and her mixed lifeblood. She felt it trickle from her fingers. Jazmine wanted to get out of here. Wanted to go with her mommy and daddy.. To forget everything else had happened.Her eyes went wide when she heard something beneath the floorboards. Did she hear a cry for help?

She got more focused and listened carefully. She heard it again. Help...

" oh my god! " She exclaimed and immediately stood up, running to the basement. She oly made it to the hallway though, as she lost her breath, and was starting to scramble to the door. It was then when the mixed girl saw a stain on the carpet. Confusion settled inside her but she did not pay attention to it. She now had hope inside of her and she put her bloodied hand on the doorknob and twisted it, opening it, and walking down the stairs. It was dark, and she could not see anything. Jazmine groped blindly for a light switch and found one.

When the light greeted the mulatto's eyes, she almost wished it hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**You should really put either "In the End" by Linking Park , "Angels", or " Somewhere" By Within Temptation in the last part.(or all three) It's really sad:( well for me.**

Two people were bound and tied to the chairs that they were sitting, in the middle of the room.

One was and eight year old boy we all know and love, with cornrows on his head, and terror in his eyes, whining noises coming from his covered mouth. The other was an aging black man, the grandfather of the boy, in the same emotion as the small child.

Yes... Riley and Granddad.

Jazmine was surprised, happy that she had found them, but apprehensive at what had the three strangers done to them. Riley seemed frantic, and he wanted to say something, but could not because of the bandanna tied to his mouth. The girl scrambled up to them, and whispered. " What happened to you?" Riley's muffled noises grew in annoyance as if saying, _What'chu think, bitch? _She untied the red cloth and let it drop to the dusty cement. Now it seemed that the boy had nothing to say. "What's wrong?" He hung his head and shook his head many times .

" Save yourself while you can." His voice sounded hoarse and filled with pain. "What do you mean?"

HO, CALL SOMEONE! 911! THE PIGS! THE AMBULANCE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU CALL, JUST FUCKING CALL SOMEONE!!" He shouted. Granddad was just there, apparantly unconscious. Jazmine recoiled at the angry words as he had slapped her, and said in a squeaky voice. " The strangers burned the phone..." " WHAT?! Yo, Jazzy, please tell me this isn't real. Tell me this is a nightmare and I will wake up soon.." Riley's voice turned from furious to pleading. " I wish I could do that. But then I'd be lying."

He let out a agonizing groan, small beads of tears forming in his eyes. She got behind him, trying to untie the ropes but unable to do so. " Man, the knot is really tight." She observed. " Yeah, even if you DO get it untied, you'd still have to cut the chain attached to my fucking foot."

" Riley. Listen to me.." Jazmine's tone grew hard, and forced. " Where is Huey?" He was silent for too long. " RILEY. Where is Huey?" Her voice rose, warning him to tell her the truth.He still did not say a word. In fact, he didn't say anything for a very long time. She stood there, waiting for an answer, which only came after an hour.

" Somebody died today." The single phrase was enough to keep her bones rattling with her stomach jumping to her throat, and staying there. Her esophagus closed up, making it hard to breath already in the dense and pungent smelling air. " W-who?" Her heart hammered against her chest, waiting in suspense for an answer. His eyelids drooped as if he was exhausted. " Somebody we all know and like but only YOU love." She currently sitting down for a moment but she stood up, seething with anger. " YOU LIAR! He's is NOT dead!"

If He was untied, he would have probably raised his hands in front of his chest, as if motioning for her to back off. " Aye, Jaz. I'm not going to sit here and let'yo skinny white bitch-ass call me a liar." A moment of silence and she looked at him, arms crossed, with her head tilted and sarcasm obvious in her features. " Okay, I am. But only because I don't really havez a choice now, DO I?!" She uncrossed her arms. " You_ are_ a liar. " She whispered fiercely.

" If I were lying, would I be crying?" Jazmine's head snapped up to see that indeed crystal clear drops trickled down his brown face. " Oh, riley." With her hand, she wiped the tears away gently. " And If I'd be lying, would I be telling you to go to the dark corner of the basement... where it never reaches the light?" The mulatto turned around, looking for such a corner and finally found one, pure blackness. She took a step forward when she was got surprised by Granddad's sudden voice. " NO!! Don't go there! The sight is too horrible for your pretty eyes."

With her pupils, she glanced at him at the corner of her eyes only, flat and gray. " You have no idea what I've been through. I'll handle it. " " Death is never a pretty thing to see, Jazmine." Her bottom lip quivered. " That's why. And when I go to there, I will prove both of you wrong! so, don't say nothing!" Childish stubbornness settled, and now she looked defiant, but Riley knew it was all a cover for denial and numbness. She did not want to believe it, and kept taking small steps toward the area. Her mind started bombarding her with a never forgotten memoy.

_"It's okay, Jazmine... you don't need him." Huey replied, trying to cheer her up. She angrily stood up and put her hands on her hips . _

_"What do you mean I don't need him?!" " Well, you're not gonna let him keep treating you like that!" " What, you think ponies grow on trees?" Huey cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? It's a large four legged mammal!" _

_" Or maybe I'm supposed to wait until I'm an old woman to get my pony?" Jazmine asked, clearly irritated. " How am i gonna look, Huey?! A 65 five year old woman riding a pony." " Jazmine... he's a crook-" " You just want everybody to be miserable because YOU'RE miserable!" She poured lemonade down a cup in a very angry way. _

_" And why are you wearing that STUPID COAT?! Wish you'd go away..." She turned away from him, avoiding his glance. Huey's expression saddened and he very reluctantly picked up his soap box, and left in unhappiness._

She regretted that now, and kept going. The basement was unusually large, and she sometimes lost her focus when the single light bulb that was attached to the ceiling would dim and flicker, causing everything to darken for a few flashing moments. She was right there now, and could see an outline of a figure collapsed on the floor. She did not make a sound, and grew closer. Jazmine was close enough to see dark brown stains around the silhouette. Dried blood. The pant leg was soaked by it too, but what seemed to her unusual was that a beige burlap sack had been cut into the form of a sheet, covering the person's upper torso and face.

_She ran up the hill, happy that he was there, his back on the bark of the tree, with a bandage on his nose. He was clearly annoyed." You're back! You're back!" She kept saying. She stopped to_

_take a breath. " Did you miss me?" He didn't say anything for a small moment and did not look at her the whole time. " Maybe..." He said shortly and to the point._

_Jazmine laughed joyfully. " I'd bet you did! I don't headbutt you like your other so called friends!" She kept laughing, while Huey put a hand to the bandage covering his nose, getting_

_self-conscious quickly and even embarrassed. He started walking away. " Wait! At least let me see it!" She exclaimed jokingly as she followed.  
_-  
Her hand hovered shakily over the stained fabric, not wanting to reveal the victim's face. A brown hand was lying lifelessly on the floor, the burlap not long enough to cover the arms. She didnot notice that there was something inside it. In fact, no one every noticed. It was very important. So important that it grew unimportant to the other things that were happening at theFreeman residence. No one noticed. Only at the very end. She felt the sack with her fingers and gripped it, wrinkling it like if grabbing a paper suddenly, creasing it with permenant lines.

The trembling mulatto decided to uncover the person. It was now or never. She wanted to do it quickly, to get it over with, but she could not. Her hand suddenly twitched in an involuntaryaction and the burlap was yanked.

" NO!" She screamed, looking at the eyes. " NO! NO, NO, NOOOO!!" Half opened lips, a bloody gash over his right eyebrow, but the paleness... was the onlything that indicated her. He was not here. His afro was matted with his own blood, and his cheek was against the cold floor, his face towards her. What made her heart stop was seeing his eyes.

They were not closed, but not wide open either. They were only about half-open, but still enough to see his used to be deep brown eyes. Now they were plain and empty. With nothing.Screams inhabitated the house for a whole minute. Crystalline tears falling on his mostly unscathed face, and she crumpled completely, putting her ear to his chest. Wanting to hear a heartbeat but never got one.

_" You may kiss the bride"_

_She looked at him with loving eyes, and he turned around, looking a tad bit nervous. Jazmine got closer, waiting. Huey's brows rose up as if surprised, his wine colored orbs softened. His hands anxiously moved by his side, almost twitching with the sensation._

_Will you kiss me now? _

_He glanced around the other kids that were looking at them, his expression almost screaming fear ." Uh.." He viewed her again, and he slowly got closer to hers. She leaned over too, and closed her eyes, puckering her lips. The formal-fitted boy did not move except for his tilting face, shutting his eyes. Teachers started to go outside when they heard overactive snickering from many fourth, fith graders, and ONE third grader ( Riley)._

_They were stunned to see Huey giving Jazmine a small but adorable peck on the lips. He immediately regained back to his original position, his face red as a tomato._

_What would never happen? Why? Fate does not want us to be together. Fate made you die._

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! DONT LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." She sobbed uncontrollably, her whole body shuddering

violently. Jazmine grabbed his slashed wrist and put to her eyes, taking deep jolting breath, while tears streamed like a river. She put caressed his hand tenderly, and put to her face, trying to feel warmth... trying to feel...him.

Behind her, Granddad and Riley cried.  
" I miss my boy..." Granddad , remembered all of the times where he had mistreated his grandson, telling him that he was a block-head and many other insults.  
" I miss my brother already." Riley said, giving a sorrowful smile, and letting the ache succumb him.  
In front of her, it was not Huey. It was his body.

She put her hand behind his head, almost like cradling him, and pressed him close to her body, weeping with no control, on his shoulder. She looked up, not being able to such handle suchpain. Her body felt empty but at the same time, crashed and burned as she heard something break inside her. Her heart had been broken with a mallet.She kept whispering. " Wake up, Huey...please wake up.."It was at that moment, and the only moment, that Jazmine Dubois wanted to die because...

Her angel was gone forever.

The night was made for sorrow.

**WOA.;( were you expecting that? well yeah i think you did i wasn't really trying to be subtle**


	6. Chapter 6

**I may have an Epilogue but i'm not sure. /**

Riley was the only one that noticed a shadow was covering her sobbing figure.

He immmediately straightened up in the wooden chair, his eyes narrowing at the dark specter. It withdrew a knife. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but could not. She kept crying and crying, still holding Huey tightly, his head bopping everytime she started shaking. It was a slender figure of a woman, holding up the blade up and up...

"JAZMINE! LOOK OUT!" He finally screamed. Jazmine turned her head, still in the same position, and saw Pin-up girl, ready to kill her.

She did not scream. Did not flinch. Only with eyes full agony, asked a question. " Why did you kill him.." The razor started to go down, lowering her arm. " Because he was home." She stated simply as if she was telling her the weather. Jazmine shook her head angrily. " NO. Why did you kill _him_?! Why did you spare me?!"She knew that beneath Pin-up Girl's mask, she was smiling. Her arm started raising again, but Jazmine still did not move. " What the hell are you doing, Jazmine?! Run!" Riley shouted in angry disbelief that the stranger was going to kill her and she did not even care. She stood up, and said defiantly. " Kill me." "WHAT?!" Riley's shocked voice echoed in the large basement.

Jazmine put a hand at where her heart was supposed to be. " Just stab me right here.. it's where it hurts the most." Pinup Girl did not miss a beat, and without hesitation she drove the knife down. Riley shut his eyes tightly, turning his head around. He already saw his brother's death... and did not want to see a friend die too. (yes, she is his friend) He waited for the scream, a gasp maybe of pain, of the life sucking right out of her, but instead heard nothing. He turned back and saw the most astonishing sight. She had the knife held by the point of the blade with her hands on the flat side, the stranger trying to put her strength on it, the point getting closer and closer to her neck instead. Jazmine yanked the knife from Pin-Up Girl and pointed it at her. " Walk." She said flatly and angrily. " Up." The knife pointed to the stairs to go back inside the house.

The mask stared at her, and she walked to where Huey's body was, kneeling to him. Jazmine's heart started accelerating. What was the masked woman doing? Her feet followed the woman as well, wanting to see. She didn't do anything bad, and instead put a gentle hand on his eyes, closing them completely. Jazmine was not sure if she heard correctly but she could have sworn that Pin-up girl had said, " Sleep, little boy... you will need it for the rest of your last night." She picked him up, holding him in a bridal style, his arms hanging limply as well as his head was back. " W-w-what are you doing?" Jazmine's hard front collapsed when she walked back upstairs, out of the basement. " DON'T TAKE HIM!" She wailed. It was so unusual.. He had a different expression in his face. When the girl had seen him, his had NO expression. Just lifeless. Now when Pin-Up girl took him up, he just looked peaceful. Like he was just in a deep sumbler.

_Why did she tell him to sleep? He was already... gone. _

_Wasn't he?_

The mullatto walked to Riley, and cut the rope holding him bound to the chair. She did the same to Granddad also. Her lips trembled uncontrollably. " We still have to stay down here.." He said, sighing. " Why?" "Remember the chain?" He motioned his chained foot to the floor. " Oh.. i... have to go now." " You'll die." She did not listen.. she was already gone. As soon as she stepped out the door, her hands were already bound. Coarse rope burned her entire body as they wrapped her arms, torso and legs. Man carried her by his shoulders, like if carrying a sack of potatoes. As they grew closer to the living room, she saw Pin-Up girl in front of her, with Huey still in her arms. He dropped her to the couch, and Dollface appeared with another knife. But everything vanished into thin air to Jazmine's eyes when she was absolutely sure, that she saw Huey's finger move.

She whispered something underneath her breath.

Dollface tilted her face, "No he wasn't. See this?" and took out a long syringe filled with a transperent yellowish liquid. " This will kill you in a painful slow way. Everyone hates to die this way. " Her voice was so childlike, it sent shivers down Jazmine's spine. Now Pin-up girl took out another needle , but instead of the yellow liquid, it looked more like glue. Thick, pasty and white. " But this... will stop the blood flow in your veins . That's why it's so dense. It will officially stop your heart for _only_ an hour. DO you see what I'm getting at?"She gasped in comprehension. " You mean..."

" YES. He isn't dead."

Her mouth dropped open in complete shock, and she blinked many times to cover the joyful tears that wanted to escape her eyes as well. " Oh, my God!" " Wait, no. what are you doing?" Her eyes went to the syrange with the poison that Pin Up girl held. It was getting dangerously close to Huey's skin..." We came here for a reason. To kill him and you." " Y- you are going to kill him? NO!! Please dont!" Tears blurred her vision once again. Man put him down in a sofa, and got his limb stretched on the arm holders. Dollface put a rubberband around the upper arm, making all of the bloodflow to stop. She tapped the needle, and touched it with the skin, not penetrating it just yet. " You can do an exchange if you wish.." " What do you mean?"

" We'll inject you with the venom and spare the boy. For now."

Jazmine looked at the long needle and then at Huey's unconscious face. " Okay, fine. I'll do it." She whimpered reluctantly. They immediately removed the rubberband and dumped the boy to the other sofa. She replaced the spot... but she had a plan. A plan that may save her life. Needle dripped with it, and got ready to penetrate skin. She opened her mouth and at the top of her lungs, screamed.

" HEELP ME!!" Just as expected, it was loud enough to make Pin-Up Girl drop the syrange and to actually wake up Huey. His eyes opened immediately and saw the three strangers surrounding Jazmine. He scrambled up and looked at them in the eye. " Now what the hell do you think is going to happen to you?" He said dangerously. The fear was gone for good. There was only pure rage... He gave a small yell and attacked his main target, Man in Mask. Unfortunately, he was well prepared for it gripping his hatchet that was on the floor, and hitting him across the face with the side of the blade ( NOT THE POINT). He coughed a bit and spit a wad of blood, only to regain his position.

Huey Freeman was determined to take them down.

Dollface, out of nowhere, takes out a gun and points it to the frightened mulatto's head. " You make a move, I will pull this trigger, kill her. And kill you as well." But he knew better. Riley had attempted to make a similar move when he wanted to go to Ed and Rummy's house to kidnap Oprah. Except this wasn't no BB gun. He ran to her face and kicked the pistol right out of her hands. She did not waste a second, and used this to elbow him severely in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. He fell to the floor on his back. While all of this was happening, Jazmine had run from the couch to the living room window again.

She pounded on the glass with her fist balled screaming again. " HELP US!" It ws turning into dawn, and she had spotted two people that were on their bicycles. Pounding harder. " THEYRE GONNA KILL US!!" Dollface was unknownly behind her, the knife again in her hands.

She was angry... She felt a searing pain in her back.

To the people on the bikes, it was probably the most horrifying thing that they had just witnessed. They were so scared, they sped off on their bikes right to a nearby police station.Jazmine's eyes were wide with surprise. Blood spurted out, spraying everything there, the window now splattered with the crimson red liquid of a ten year old girl.

Jazmine slid down slowly, and her hands got the handle of the blade, pulling it out painstakingly, while the flesh around the embedded knife made a sickening sound, releasing more blood. She looked at the cause of her pain in her hand, so shiny with red... so.. so luminescent.

Man got his afro, yanking it hard, and twisting his arm behind his back. He shut his eyes, groaning in agony. It grew and grew until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He felt and heard the horrendous and revolting crack... bones have been broken. He opened his eyes again and was seeing double. No, triple. He heard a clatter, and turned around, not expecting what to see. His vision first went to the blood splattered window, and then down to the dying girl. It took him a while to take it all on it.

" JAZMINE!" He began to run to her, but felt something on his back as well.

Intense pain. The hatchet searing into his skin so deeply.

Man in Mask had thrown it with force. He did not give up though, and started crawling to her limp body, feeling weaker and weaker. Huey could not make it. His entire body collapsed, he yanked the hatchet that was lodged in his back, making blood spray EVERYWHERE. The three strangers walked to his figure, and his hand let go of ax. " Get the girl " He demanded. Pin- Up girl obeyed and discarded Jazmine , throwing her right next to Huey. Dollface had gone upstairs and come back, holding a bedsheet. He nodded and guestured for her to do it.

The sheet covered the two children, almost immediately soaking in the crimson.

It had turned morning.

Man grabbed his mask and pulled it out, letting it drop to the floor. Pin- up girl, and DOllface did the same, only their maks shattered on the floor. The strangers packed their things, finally having finished their job. They all got in the pick-up truck that was theirs and started to drive away. " Wait." Dollface said. She got out of the car, seeing two boys walking down the street." Can I have a paper?" She asked. These two kids were Mormon and they were actually on their way to Church at the moment. They had some papers with prayers on them.

" Are you a sinner?" One asked her back.

" Sometimes." She replied.

They handed her a sheet, and the car drove off. The boys were puzzled, but kept on their way. In front of them, was the Freeman house. When one of them saw the window, they grew curious. Let's look inside, one said. The door was already destroyed so they merely entered the home. Never in their life had they had seen so much blood.

Splattered on the walls, windows and furniture. Pools of the liquid everywhere. A sheet soaked in it. " A sheet.." Both boys kneeled at the white and red cloth. Two people were underneath it.

One finally got the courage to uncover it.

There, lay a girl and boy beneath a pool of blood. They both had incredibly huge hair, one brown and the other one orange-ish, though both were matted with dried and fresh gore. Her right hand was carelessly thrown on top of his left one. The girl's face was so angelic... the Mormon boy got closer to her face, and started to do the Sign of the Cross on top of her forehead, to pray for her soul would go to Heaven.

It was interrupted when she suddenly awoke , and gave a bloodcurling scream that seemed like it lasted minutes and echoed througout the whole town. The two boys shouted in fright, and scrambled out of the house, running... running away. Jazmine was breathing heavily, and looked at his lifeless face which was directed at her. Her hand gripped his tightly, not wanting to let go. The last thing she did before her world went black was giving Huey a small peck on cold lips.

She fell back, closing her eyes.

For good.

Sirens came too late.

_THE END_

**I know your all thinking WTF?! How can it just end like that?! Well I am soorry but this IS based on The Strangers and this is how it ( kinda) ends. And maybe I'll have an Epilogue so dont get TOO mad at me, please.**


End file.
